cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daleks Invasion of Morcia/Chapter two: Exploring the castle
The Doctor and Kate step out of the TARDIS and join Clone* Kate: “Couldn’t they have the heating on…” *She shivers from the cold* “Or the lights!” *The Doctor examines a nearby window, it is blocked with a sheet of wood* “Hmm… why would this window be barricaded?” Clone: “No idea. This is the castle, no need for it to be barricaded” *He walks over to the Doctor to help him in his attempt at prising off the sheet of wood* *Clone and the Doctor both get their hands behind the wood and pull, the piece of wood comes off easily, as they let it fall to the ground Kate lets out a scream* *Both Clone and the Doctor immediately turn to see that Kate’s gone!* “Ow!” *Kate looks up to see that she had fallen through the floor, into a darker corridor, she strains to see where to go, so she gets out her phone and turns its brightness to full and starts to walk down the corridor and comes to the end of the corridor where she can either go left or right* ”Left or right? Hmm, I’ll go… left!” *She heads off down the left side corridor* *The Doctor and Clone stray from the TARDIS and go in search of Kate* The Doctor: “Any luck with that yet?” *Clone working on adjusting his Vortex Manipulator, pushes a few buttons in an attempt to get it to detect any life signs* “Not yet” *The vortex manipulator bleeps and then reveals a 3D schematic of the castle with red flashing dots for life signs* “Ah, now we’re in luck” *The Doctor studies the schematics and then deduces that the one red dot that’s heading toward two stationary red dots is Kate* “Come on, it seems like she’s heading for trouble!” *Clone and the Doctor run off towards Kate* *Kate, still walking down the dark corridors in the hope of finding anyone, talks to herself* “Please let there be people here, there must be!” *As she continues on, the light of her phone starts to dim a bit* “Damn batteries running out and I don’t suppose this castle will contain a phone charger” *Suddenly, two men leap out at her from the shadows and knock her over, causing her to drop her phone* “She’s female! Human even” “Company for the young lad Tim. Ooh we appear to have knocked her out” *One of the men grabs Kate’s arms and the other grabs her legs* “Let’s get her to the others” *The two men carry Kate down the corridor* Clone: “She’s moving on the exact same spot as those two other dots, see” *He gestures to the three merged dots on the map where the three dots just were* The Doctor: “We’re close. Just a little furthermore” *Clone and the Doctor pass an arched entrance to some spiral stairs leading down. Clone senses something down the stairs but he’s not quite sure what* “Look, Kate’s phone! She must have dropped it when… well we don’t know what happened yet but, you know, whenever, whatever happened” *He crouches down and picks up the phone* *The Doctor and Clone now run down the corridor towards the room which contains most of the red dots on the schematics* “Almost there!” *Up ahead, at the end of the corridor there’s light* Clone: “Now, I wonder what’s going on in there” The Doctor: “Let’s go and see, shall we?” Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Doctor Who (Stories)